


One Rainy Day

by 4kids5ever



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Inappropriate Erections, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kids5ever/pseuds/4kids5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel feels kind of down one rainy day, so he calls Sebastian in to entertain him. But what happens when things start getting a little sexual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Rainy Day

Rain dripped on the pane of the large window of Ciel's master bedroom. Ciel sighed. As much as he loved this type of weather, it took a lot out of him. He felt too lazy to even get up and choose his own outfit for tonight's party. He reached for the small silver bell on his bedside table and shook it lightly, calling for Sebastian. Only seconds later did his demonic butler appear before him.

"Yes, My Lord?"

His low, dark voice sent a shiver through Ciel's spine. Oh, how he loved his butler. More than any 12 year old boy ever should. He would often think perverse thoughts about his beloved Sebastian. No matter where or when, that sexy demon would fill his mind. God, Ciel wanted to see him naked. He wanted to see his hard, pink nipples and his huge, thick, man cock. What he would give to suck and lick every inch of his body.

"My Lord?"

"Oh, um, what is it, Sebastian?"

"You seem to be... aroused."

Ciel followed his butler's eyes down to the bed sheets where he was sporting an obvious erection. Oh no.

"Oh, I-"

"Shall I take care of it for you, My Lord?"

Sebastian removed the silk covers from the bed and threw them to the side. He wriggled his young master out of his tight briefs and licked his lips with lust. His master's fifteen inch cock stood with pride and it made Sebastian drool with delight. Sebastian began removing his clothes and tossed them with the others.

"Should I-" Ciel began but was interrupted.

"No, allow me."

Sebastian spread his booty cheeks and sat on Ciel's dick. They both moaned and tossed their heads back. The sensations they felt were so amazing. Sebastian adjusted quickly and started jumping and grinding on the huge cock.

"Kimocchi!" Sebastian whined.

Ciel reached out and pulled Sebastian's nipples hard. The butler's eyes widened before he sprayed his dick milk all over his master's face. The stench of Sebastian's semen drove Ciel over the edge and he filled Sebby's hole with cum.

Sebast-chan came again from the feeling of little boy jizz in his ass. Ciel ejaculated from the smell and the cycle continued all night until they died from cumming too much. The end.


End file.
